MSM-04G Juaggu
The MSM-04G Juaggu is a prototype amphibious mobile suit and was first featured in the original design series MSV and made its animated debut in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Juaggu was an amphibious mobile suit loosely based on the MSM-04 Acguy and designed to provide medium-range fire support for other mobile suits on the front lines. The Juaggu's standard weaponry consisted of two very large 3-tube 320 mm rocket launchers in place of hands and a bank of four mega-particle cannons in its torso. However, the rocket launchers could be replaced with an array of large-caliber vulcan cannons, and the Juaggu could also be outfitted with standard 5-finger manipulators if needed. Because of its role as medium range artillery unit, the Juaggu didn't need to trade its armor for mobility. As the events of the battle of Dakkar in UC0096 would show up, the Juaggu is quite heavily armored. It is able to withstand concentrated enemy fire while being able to dish out physical punishment to its enemies with its massive extremities. Armaments ;*3-tube 320mm Rocket Launcher :As a mobile suit designed for mid-range fire support, the Juaggu was originally outfitted with an array of rocket launchers on each arm in place of manipulators. These 320 mm rockets were designed with base bombardment in mind, as the Juaggu was intended for use underwater and in the dense jungles of South America. ;*3-barrel Vulcan Cannon :In place of the rocket launchers, the Juaggu could also sport an array of vulcan cannons built into the same fixed 3-tube housings. As seen in the battle at Dakar, these large-caliber vulcans are able to easily penetrate the armor of an RGM-79R GM II, and may be able to damage the armor of the more advanced RGM-86R GM III. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :Housed in the torso and alongside the Juaggu's snout, the unit's mega-particle cannons fire tightly-focused beams that are able to easily penetrate mobile suit armor. The cannon's appear to be fire-linked, as the Juaggu has been seen firing all four cannons at once, but one could assume that the cannons could be fired individually as well. Special Equipment & Features ;*Optional Hand :The cannons of the Juaggu can also be swapped out for an optional manipulator hand to perform more delicate tasks and also potentially use melee weapons. History As Zeon prepared for its massive invasion of the Earth Federation Forces' underground military headquarters of Jaburo, located along the Amazon River in South America, the Zeon military engineers stationed at California Base began developing several specialized mobile suits to aid in the assault. While many designs were meant to fill the ground assault role, the Juaggu was one of several amphibious mobile suit designs intended for the mid-range fire support role. Based on the MSM-04 Acguy, the Juaggu had similar mobility and energy characteristics that enabled quick, stealthy movement, as well as the utilization of beam weapons. However, the few Juaggu that were constructed at California Base never saw combat in the assault on Jaburo. Some time prior to the planned assault on Jaburo, Zeon Commander Char Aznable discovered a secret entrance to the subterranean base and launched the attack much earlier than originally planned. As the war continued on into space, many mobile suits designed for the assault on Jaburo were left unused as they were unfit for space-use. Because they were not part of the Jaburo assault, the original batch of Juaggus survived the war. Those units would remain hidden for almost two decades. Motivated by the actions of the Neo Zeon movement Zeon remnants would come out of hiding with their mobile suits from the One Year War and attack Earth Federation targets. In the year UC 0096, at least one Juaggu was deployed by the Zeon remnants. During the Zeon remnant strike on Dakar, the Juaggu demostrated that it was still a deadly unit even against more modern mobile suits. The Juaggu is engaged by two MSA-003 Nemos but destroys both quickly. However it was ultimately destroyed by a RGM-86R GM III unit with the support of two other RGM-79R GM II units. Variants ;*MSM-04G Juaggu Kai Picture Gallery MSM-04G Juagg.jpg|Standard colors Juaggu 1.jpg|1/144 - MSM-04G Juaggu (Unicorn Ver.) Juaggu 2.jpg|1/144 - MSM-04G Juaggu (Unicorn Ver.) Juaggu 3.jpg|1/144 - MSM-04G Juaggu (Unicorn Ver.) block.gif|The Juaggu blocking a Nemo's beam saber 1189709G5456.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Juaggu - Box art VARIATION.jpeg Juagg Kai.jpeg|MSM-04G Juaggu Kai Yonem Kirks manga - Bande Dessinee.jpg|Juaggu in Gundam Unicorn: Bande Desinee References External Links *MSM-04G Juaggu on MAHQ.net